one moment
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: One moment in time and how it change Xena and Gabrielle destiny forever.


I really haven't been in the mood to write lately( writer block big time) plus, with the school(It's my senior year) so, I'm here to say that this little piece of work took me like three week.

Sorry, now, if this doesn't make since. I tried to put as much backround without losing the point of my story.

Oh, yeah, I don't own anything blah, blah, blah...

* * *

Dark clouds surrounded the sky; thunder popped in the distant background as the water drops let slowly makes their way down to earth. The first drops of the storm hit a dark figure standing in front of a cross; in the hand of the figure was a 6 foot long oak staff. "I brought you your staff… Gabrielle." She fell to her knees. " It was right where you left it," she whispered, a single teardrop rolled down her cheek. "By the stables… remember you wanted to go swimming…."

"_Xena are you ready?" Gabrielle yelled, just before she entered the stables. "I saw a lake a little ways back and I was thinking maybe we can go swimming or maybe you can fish and I can go swimming?" she ramble on. " Either way it's a good idea don't you think, Xena?" The young bard had finally found the warrior. The older women turned her head to the talkative bard, she smiled, she really didn't want to go swimming, but when she saw Gabrielle face she just couldn't say no. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Why don't you run ahead and I'll meet you there when I'm done with _

_Argo." Gabrielle face lit up, pulling Xena into a huge hug. Xena stiffen for a moment before relaxing into the younger women touch. " Alright, alright, go on now." Xena turned her attention back to what she was going earlier. Gabrielle took one last look at her friend before running off in the directions of the lake; Xena turns her head back in time just to Gabrielle skipping a light smile crossed her lips…. She never noticed Gabrielle's Staff in the corner. The next time she sees her friend her smile would be gone and all that left… would be rage and vengeance._

Xena's eyes linger back to the staff. " Sorry, I didn't bring it back sooner, but I had to find them. The bastards who took you from me." She placed hey hand on the cross; her fingers traced the letters.

"I know I promised." She said weakly. "B-but," she closed her eyes momentarily, letting the tears pour out of her closed eyelids. " But without you I was so weak I couldn't take it. Knowing that those fucking murders would be out they living a life." She inhaled deeply. "Something you know longer have…" she cleared her throat. "It's been a year to the date Gabrielle. One whole year, and it still feels like it happen yesterday." She paused, breathing in sharply. " You're going to think this is funny Gabs." She said as if Gabrielle was standing right in front her, alive. Xena smile, thinking of the memory. " The other day I was making coffee and I set off two cups without thinking, funny uh." Xena was biting down on her teeth to keep from crying. " Oh, gods, Gabrielle." She sobs. " Why'd they have to punish me like this? Why didn't they take me?" She bangs her fist against the cross. " Didn't they know?" she looks to the sky. " Didn't they know you're my other half?" Her sobs grow louder. " Didn't they know you save me? Didn't they know you were it… you were my second change, and they took that all away."

"WHY!" Xena shout up angrily, lighting flashes the sky, she grabs a hold of Argo rains then stopped, turned her head around to see the cross to read it words one more time.

**Here lies Gabrielle, **

**My savior. **

"_Hey, little girl." Gabrielle spun around to see four men standing behind her; she tilled her head and looked at the man that called her. He was about 59 with jet-black hair and eyes to match. He had a scar that started at his left ear and ended at he tip of his mouth he also was missing his two front teeth. In her peripherally vision see could see two men, one with bright blond hair and the other must have been older because his hair was mostly gray. Gabrielle couldn't see there face's because she didn't dare take her eye's off scar face in front of her, but see was almost positive that the blond man was holding knife. " Nice day isn't it, boys." Gabrielle smiled, nervously, slowing stepping backwards. In doing so, she finally saw the four men. He couldn't have been older than 17, but his eye's told Gabrielle these 17 years had been hard ones. She swallowed hard. " Boys going fishing?" Gabrielle kept inching back. "Something like that." Scar face said, he nudged the blond man. " Right, Zech." Zech smiled bright, he had this wanderlust look in his eyes. " Riiiight." He blow kisses at Gabrielle. Gabrielle stepped backs once again, in doing so she felt hot breathe on her neck, she turned around quickly. There in front of her was a fat man, with long brown hair, holding a club. "XEE--.,." A fat, pudgy hand covers her mouth. The fat man smiled "SHH." It was all over from there. _


End file.
